More than just a Master and a Servant
by LydiaVocaloid13
Summary: Gil X Oz yaoi. If you don't like yaoi don't read it... Gil knows that Oz is more than just a Master to him, and Oz knows that Gil is more than a servant...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Recently, I have just totally fallen in LOVE with the Gil X Oz couple, and also just PandoraHearts in general. So don't be surprised if I come out with lots of PandoraHearts fanfics, both yaoi, shounen-ai, lemon, non-yaoi, action, etc. I just love this anime soooo much, and the manga is great too! I've also read some amazing Oz X Gil doujinshi, involving some bondage and Gil in a maid dress...! *faints*. Well, enough of that. Enjoy! :D ~~. Lydia

(Gil's POV)

I still remember the day that I became Oz's servant, and he became my master. It was a long, long time ago, and the oath that we made to each other so long ago has been kept for so many years, even after he disappeared into the Abyss for 10 years. We promised that we would always be there for each other no matter what, that that would be the one "absolute" that we could believe in even in this everchanging world. The Young Master did not believe in such things but it sure was nice to be able to believe in something with all of my heart.

My loyalty to Oz is something that is hard to explain, but at the same time the one thing that I understand the most about myself. I know that even if I did betray the Vessalius family, I will never turn my back on my master no matter what, even though I do not get any kind of payment in exchange for my services. Just being with him is enough for me, even if I have to also spend time with that stupid rabbit Alice as well, and even though I was now a noble I still was happy to serve my young master will all I've got.

I knew that I loved Oz more than anything in the world since the day that we signed that contract, and I would do anything to make him happy. It is true that deep in my heart I had some hidden feelings for Oz that were not just the normal way a servant feels about their master, though, and I realized that when I started to get jealous of the way he acted towards Alice. I mean, he admitted that he had been kissed by Alice when they sealed the illegal contract that would allow both of them to escape the terrible prison known as the Abyss, and although he was not the one who initiated the kiss I don't recall it being a rule that you have to kiss the Chain you make a contract with, so that must have meant that there was something more between them, something that wouldn't have bothered me if I wasn't in love with Oz.

The reason why I had not told Oz about my feelings for him for such a long time was because I knew that it would cause him even more stress. I was his servant and my responsibility and loyalty was all towards making Oz as happy as possible, even if it meant sacrificing my own well-being. That was the way that a servant acts towards a Master, and even more so, the way that I act towards the one I love. True love means that I will give anything for them without expecting anything in return, and that definitely went for my relationship with Oz more than anything.

So, for his sake, I would keep my love a secret. I wouldn't want to trouble him anymore when he already is faced with all of this Abyss drama at only 15. Although, I was a little bit upset with him for a while because he left me sad, alone, and very depressed for 10 whole years, but I realized quickly that it was not his fault at all and that I could have saved him if I didn't get controlled by that stupid, evil Chain and it's Master.

(Oz's POV)

I knew for some time about Gilbert's feelings for me, mostly because of the diary I found that had him declare his love for me and such. I was surprised at first, but I realized that I actually felt the same way about him, I just had absolutely no idea how to confront him about it. How silly is that? I, who had fought off Chains and escaped the Abyss at only 15 years old and then came back to realize that ten years had passed without me even aging at all, wasn't even able to talk to a guy I like? How stupid is that?

Well, as dumb as it was, I just couldn't bring myself to talk to Gil about it, at least until this one day. We had absolutely nothing to do, no Chains to fight and Alice was busy doing some girly thing that Sharon forced her to, so we just sat around all day. I didn't really want to talk to Break and I didn't know where Gil was, so I just waited until he got home so that we could do something at least a little bit entertaining.

I wasn't planning on telling him that day, but I figured that there was no better time to do it, I mean we were alone except for Break, who probably wouldn't bother us (spying was another story, but I could live with that...), and I knew that he felt the same way about me so it would help raise my courage for talking to him about it.

"I'm back, Oz. Is anyone else here?" he greeted me.

"Nope, Alice and Sharon are out together. Break is here, just being Break I guess, but he's not really doing anything. Probably just talking to Emily or something." I explained.

"What a creep." he sighed, "At least that stupid rabbit isn't here."

I didn't like it when Gil called her stupid, because she was actually very intelligent. She was such a nice person, I thought of her as being one of my good friends and I was glad to have made a contract with her, even if it did mean that I would be sucked back into the Abyss someday. I knew that we could escape that fate if we worked really hard to, and even if we didn't I would accept what happens as it is because that is my philosophy on life. What happens happens, and we can't control it, so accepting it and moving on is the best thing that we can do.

We sat at the table and drank some tea, talking about random things and just making conversation. I could see that it really wasn't going anywhere and I was set on telling him my feelings at that point, so I just gathered all of my courage and just told him straight out what I wanted to say.

"I love you, Gil." I confessed, "As more than a friend or a servant. I really am in love with you."

I then buried my face in my hands shyly and hoped that his words would comfort my insecurity.

(Gilbert's POV)

"I love you..."

Those words echoed in my head over and over again. Though his speaking was clear, his pronunciation completely precise, my mind was somehow unable to comprehend. I somehow talked to him by letting go of everything in my mind and just letting the words come out of my mouth. It was a strategy that I had taught myself so that I could seem calm and collected even when I'm freaking out inside.

"I love you too, Oz, but is it really okay for me to feel that way?" I replied, "If we get into a relationship with each other, we will be judged for sure and it will cause a lot of problems."

"Why? Because of the age difference? Because we're both guys? Because we're servant and master?" he questioned, "Don't you get it? Don't be stupid. If you knew me, you'd know that none of those things matter to me. I just go with what I feel in my heart and let that make the choices for me."

"Well, if you keep doing that, then you could get in serious trouble someday. You should think things through logically like I do." I advised him.

"I have thought this through a lot, Gil." he insisted, "That's what I want you to understand."

He kissed me softly and held me in his embrace. I wanted to pull away, but I couldn't bring myself to do so, so I returned his kiss but harder and more passionately, sticking my tongue inside of his mouth and holding him tightly. He started to unbutton my shirt slowly, teasing me...

"We should go to my room." I said, carrying him upstairs.

He smiled faintly, "I'm looking forward to it."

Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter was short. The next one should be longer. It should come out in like two or three days :). And yes, it will include lemon. -Lydia-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Now for the lemon scene... This chapter will be lemon with romance and the next chapter will most be romance and plot line.

(Oz's POV)

I was very excited for this, but also worried at the same time. It was my first time, so it would probably hurt a lot, right? Then again, I had been in terrible pain before, so I could just compare it to that and it wouldn't be so bad anymore.

Gil was never one to be aggressive towards me, so although he was 24 and I was 15 I had to be the one to kiss him first. I first started by kissing kiss lips passionately, with him kissing me back, but then moved down to his hard nipples. I played with them a little, teasing him, and then licked softly, tasting him and exploring his body. He had grown a lot taller by now, but he was still very thin, and although he was strong I could tell that the weakness and shyness that was so apparent when he was younger still showed through, even though he was now all grown up and used guns and all that...

It was so sad that he was now nine years older than me, already 24, an adult. Just less than a year ago, before all of this Abyss drama went on, I was 15 and he was 14, a year younger than me. I always thought of him as being younger than me, a cute boy who was my servant and best friend. I remember how I would sometimes experiment with him, but we never got further than kissing or light touching, and I don't think he liked it too much anyways. He just couldn't say no, as he was my servant, which I felt a little bad about.

He did something surprising by pushing me down on the bed, initiating a kiss and then beginning to lick my stomach, teasing me a lot and making me want more. Of course, I would never say that, though. A blush was apparent on both of our cheeks, but we were also both very excited already.

He took my member in his mouth and began to lick me, and then took the whole length in his mouth. I wasn't exactly huge, but I was somewhat big for a 15-year-old boy. I was embarrassed when I came in his mouth very quickly.

"I-I'm sorry, Gil!" I apologized.

"That's perfectly fine, I would prefer that you did that so that I can at least know that I'm making you feel good." he replied.

I felt a little shy for once, which was kinda of strange for me because I'm usually very outgoing. Maybe it was because I had never been with someone in this way before, it was my first time...

"Do you have anything to, you know, make it easier?" I asked.

"No, why would I?" he said, "It's not like I was expecting to have sex anytime soon, you know."

"Really? But you're 24, you can't possibly be still a virgin! Especially since you're so attractive. Not to be rude or anything, though." I told him.

"Well, it's mostly been girls that have been interested in me, and as you know I'm really not into girls, so I always said no to them. You were really the only one I ever wanted." he admitted.

"T-that's so sweet!" I smiled. It felt nice to be cared about so much by someone.

"Well, thank you, I guess." he muttered, "Um, are you ready?"

"Y-yeah, you can do it now..." I nodded.

He licked his fingers and stuck two of them into my opening, stretching me out and getting me ready for what adventure was to come. I was getting a little nervous and shaking, but I didn't pull away when he positioned himself between my legs and began to slowly push his member inside of me.

"Tell me when you want me to move." he instructed.

"You can move now..." I said.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, just do it Gil!" I yelled. I didn't mean to yell, but at that moment the lust was taking over and all I really wanted was for him to fill me with his overflowing love.

He started to move in and out of me, which at first caused me to cry out in pain. It was my first time after all, and I was being penetrated, so of course it hurt quite a lot, but not unbearably. I decided to just bear with it and wait for the pleasure, but it wasn't coming. All I felt was a sharp pain.

"Nnnh! This hurts!" I cried.

"I'll stop at any time if you want me to." he promised.

"N-no, don't stop, let's wait!"

"Okay, just wait, the pleasure will come soon, I swear." he comforted me.

It still hurt a lot, but suddenly a felt something different, something good. Before I knew it, I was begging him to hit that spot again,came again, and again until it was too much for both us. With him hitting that sensitive, sweet spot and me tightening so much around him, it was simply too much. He started to stroke me in time with his thrusts until we both came, him inside of me and me on his hand.

I immediately fell into his soft embrace, and he held me tightly.

"That was good." he breathed heavily, "The best first time possible, especially to share it with you, who I love so much."

"Yeah, the best..." I smiled, as I fell asleep, tired from the passionate love we had just made.

(Gil's POV)

I felt guilty about what we did almost immediately after we did it, but I also felt right. I thought it was amazing to get to share something like that with Oz, who was the one I loved more than anything and was dedicated to for my whole life. He was more to me than just my master, though, because he didn't exactly order me around or punish me. Sure, he had his sadistic little games when we were younger, but I know that he truly acknowledged me as a human being with thoughts and opinions just like anyone else, like someone of value to him, and not just as a submissive servant. That was why our relationship was so important, to me and to him.

Author's Note: I will probably update this story by this Friday or sooner, so look forward to that :). Sorry that this update was a little late. - Lydia


End file.
